


Lost and Found

by kindredspiritsxo



Category: High School Musical (Movies), High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:07:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21586606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindredspiritsxo/pseuds/kindredspiritsxo
Summary: EJ Caswell is the guy everyone wants to be. He has tons of friends, is the captain of the water polo team, has girls falling over him left and right and plus he gets the lead in every school musical. Who wouldn't like him?Ricky Bowen didn't like EJ Caswell. For two reasons— one, he basically stole his girlfriend over the summer at theater camp. Two, there's just something up with that guy. So what did Ricky do to win his girl back? He might've auditioned for the winter musical.What happens when the two boys find something they didn't realize they were looking for?
Relationships: E.J. Caswell & Nini Salazar-Roberts, E.J. Caswell/Nini Salazar-Roberts, Ricky Bowen/E.J. Caswell, Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts
Comments: 11
Kudos: 137





	1. ONE

It all started the first day of junior year, when Ricky had a plan to win Nini back. Ricky and Nini were inseparable through sophomore year. You see, over the summer Ricky had called it quits with Nini because Nini told him she loved him. This scared Ricky to no end. His parents never said this word, it's not something that came easily to Ricky.

When he came back, he found out that Nini was seeing someone new that she met at her summer theater camp. Much to his surprise, it was EJ Caswell— the school's top guy. Ricky knew everyone loved EJ, he's a senior and captain of the water polo team, but there was just something off about him. _What kind of jock is into theater?_

So, when Ricky found out that Nini and EJ were auditioning for the winter musical, he acted out of jealousy and fear that he would lose Nini forever. He, along with EJ and Nini auditioned for the musical. And somehow, he landed the part of Troy Bolton.

EJ immediately felt threatened by Ricky. He knew how heartbroken Nini was after their breakup and _now he's trying to get her back?_ Not to mention, EJ had his heart set on playing Troy in the musical but Ricky snatched the role from him.

So the pair did not get along. _At all._

Flash forward to now, Ricky was sitting at the read through and was sat right between Nini and EJ. Miss Jenn, the production's director, instructed everyone in the circle to hold hands.

Ricky was impatient to get to hold Nini’s hand, but Nini wanted everything but that. But, of course, she had to. So she placed her hand in his with a scowl on her face. Ricky smirked to himself triumphantly but the smirk was quickly wiped off his face when he realized he had to hold EJ’s hand.

He pretended not to realize that EJ was beside him and so did EJ. The two ignored one another until a voice cut through their thoughts. “Hands.” Miss Jenn directed the statement towards the pair.

_You have got to be kidding me,_ EJ thought as he glanced towards the curly haired boy beside him.

_This is ridiculous._ Ricky’s eyes met EJ’s for a brief moment and he sighed loudly.

Then, EJ grabbed Ricky’s hand and he turned his attention towards Miss Jenn and Carlos. Ricky rolled his eyes and could feel EJ’s discomfort beside him.

Ricky felt uncomfortable being between his ex-girlfriend and her new boyfriend. But that was his plan all along, to weasel his way between the two.

It was a strange feeling holding hands with them both when they clearly didn’t want him there.

After listening to Miss Jenn sing a tune from the musical, she instructed everyone in the circle to release their hands. EJ and Nini dropped Ricky’s hands which left Ricky with a slight frown on his face.

Ricky internally groaned, _t_ _his was going to be a long ride._


	2. TWO

It was now four days into rehearsals and things were going— well, to put it nicely— horribly. Putting it in his own words, Ricky was _definitely_ not made for this. He always had a knack for singing but never did he think that he would have to put so much effort into performances. Singing _and_ dancing? Really?

Ricky and Nini were still not on great terms and all Ricky wanted was to get her back. More than anything in the world, he wanted Nini back. He hated seeing her with someone like EJ. He was so confident and so sure about performing. How did he get so good?

Ricky envied what EJ had. He could sing and dance almost perfectly, he was a natural. He had a nice car while Ricky had a skateboard. EJ had Nini. Hell, he probably even had a good family life too.

EJ watched Ricky struggle with learning his lines and the choreography day after day. He would make snide comments about Ricky under his breath— which, did not go unnoticed. Though he may not show it, there was something about Ricky that scared EJ. He had a sense of determination and pride to him that EJ could never dream of having. 

Ricky almost gave up with the whole thing— the musical, trying to win Nini back. But wouldn't it feel so good to prove everyone wrong about him? Wouldn't it feel great to prove EJ wrong?

So he came back every day determined to work harder and harder for Miss Jenn and Carlos. For everyone.

Today, after they went over the choreography for "Stick to the Status Quo", Miss Jenn decided for run lines for a Chad and Troy scene.

Knowing that this was inevitable, Ricky and EJ shut their mouths and mustered up the courage to face one another for a few moments. Everyone watched intently, intrigued to see how this would go down.

The two were at least three feet apart from one another, their body language was stiff and they both looked incredibly uncomfortable.

EJ cleared his throat, looking down at his script, then looking up at Ricky, "What spell does this elevated IQ girl cast that suddenly makes you want to be in a musical?" His voice was dry and stiff, with absolutely no emotion to it.

Ricky scratched the back of his neck before reading his line, "Well," He says in the flattest voice, "I just did it, who cares?"

Nobody could believe how dry this scene was and no one would have guessed how horrible it would turn out. Carlos and Miss Jenn stood in utter disbelief at the boys in front of them. They exchanged glances of worry.

EJ stepped forward, "Who cares?" He looked up, scrunching his nose at Ricky before continuing. "How about your most loyal best friend?"

Ricky opened his mouth to continue, feeling uncomfortable under everyone's gaze. "Loo–" He was cut off by Miss Jenn's high pitched voice.

"Okay, I’ve seen enough.” She said loudly, glaring in the direction of the two boys. “Carlos, let’s go over the Stick to the Status Quo number again.”

"Ricky, EJ— please come see me after rehearsal." Miss Jenn spoke loudly, making everyone look at the two boys. Everyone basically knew why, it was because that was the worst thing they have ever seen. And they _only_ read three lines. Ricky and EJ both glanced at each other at once and quickly looked away.

Now, it was after rehearsal and the two boys stuck around while Miss Jenn and Carlos waited for the pair. Ricky was the first to speak, "Miss Jenn, you wanted to see us?"

Miss Jenn smiled, "Oh yes!"

EJ and Ricky waited for her to continue.

"Now, the two of you have absolutely zero chemistry whatsoever. Seriously, my pinky and that water bottle have more chemistry than the two of you.” She explained, pointing to the water bottle on the piano with her pinky. “That needs to change. You two need to get over whatever is going on for the sake of our show."

Ricky looked at the water bottle and her pinky quizzically and then looked at Carlos, who gave him a _‘you know it’s true’_ shrug.

EJ scoffed slightly receiving a glare from Ricky. "I don't think that's possible, Miss Jenn."

"Alright, then the two of you will stay an extra half an hour for rehearsal or longer, depending on the day, to figure this out."

Ricky gasped, "That is not fair, I cannot be alone with him."

"Me? It's not like I want to spend extra time with you either." EJ rolled his eyes at the shorter boy who stood next to him.

"There's no if's, and's, or but's about this, boys. The audience needs to see a real bromance not a forced one. It needs to be natural."

The two boys groaned in unison. They then looked towards one another with a scowl on their faces. “Alright, that’s all. You are dismissed. Have a great night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!! the story is going to pick up soon, im just trying to get it started and moving. also, im not really sure if im going to have a sound updating schedule bc i go back to college in a few days but i'll try my best :)


	3. THREE

Ricky woke up already dreading his "chemistry rehearsal" with EJ. He really had to get along with him for the sake of the show? And she mentioned that they should probably get to know each other. Is Miss Jenn insane? They could barely stand doing normal rehearsals together and Ricky _really_ didn't want to get to know him.

EJ walked into school with Ashlyn by his side. He woke up this morning and instantly remembered how he and Ricky had to spend extra time together to improve their chemistry. He recalled Miss Jenn saying that they need to give off a real bromance vibe to the audience. EJ really didn't know how they were going to pull that off. He didn't know if he was ever going to like Ricky.

"I can't believe that I have to stay after rehearsal to do scenes with Ricky." EJ said bitterly to his cousin, Ashlyn as they walked over to her locker. EJ rested his side on the locker next to Ashlyn's.

Ashlyn shrugged, "You guys were practically begging for it. You should have seen how bad it was."

EJ groaned, "She didn't even give us a chance. It's almost like some kind of torture mechanism." He watched as Ashlyn grabbed her books from her locker and put them in her bag.

"It makes sense though, EJ— You guys have to get over whatever this feud is." Ashlyn closed her locker and looked up at EJ who had a scowl on his face.

"This feud? He just decided to come in and crash auditions, practically stealing the lead role from me and is trying to get Nini back. I think I'm allowed to not like him." EJ retorted and started walking to his first period class.

Ashlyn rolled her eyes, "I never said you're not allowed to dislike him. But, EJ, remember you don't even know him. I think he's a good guy but he just makes the wrong decisions."

EJ sighed.

—

The last bell of the day rang and Ricky internally groaned, standing up from his desk and throwing his bag over his shoulder. He left his history classroom and turned in the direction of Big Red's locker. After a short walk, he greeted his best friend who was putting his books away.

"Hey, man." Big Red said cheerfully, "Ready for rehearsal?"

Ricky rolled his eyes, "Am I ever ready for rehearsal?"

Big Red shrugged, "I bet you're really looking forward to rehearsing with EJ. I bet that's going to be a complete _shit show_." The redhead smirked at his best friend and closed his locker.

"Wow, thanks man. I can't wait." Ricky pretended to be enthusiastic as the pair headed towards the auditorium. On their way to rehearsal, the two chatted about things that happened to them in their day. Big Red had a pop quiz in his Algebra 2 class while Ricky complained about almost failing his US History test— he claims that he studied but he just stared at the ceiling.

Upon walking into the auditorium, Ricky immediately spotted EJ talking to Ashlyn and Carlos. He had a nervous feeling in the pit of his stomach but he quickly pushed it away. Sighing, he put his bag down in the corner and shrugged off his jean jacket.

Miss Jenn then gathered everyone in a circle to discuss what they were working on in today's rehearsal. EJ's eyes wandered to Ricky, who was paying close attention to what Miss Jenn was saying. To say he was dreading after rehearsal was an understatement. He quickly looked away from Ricky and focused on Miss Jenn.

Through rehearsal, Nini and Ricky had to rehearse the scene where Troy and Gabriella discuss trying out for the winter musical. Ricky didn't feel as uncomfortable working with Nini this time and he didn't know why. He didn't feel like he had to show off for her, but he still tried his best. Their scenes together were slowly getting better and improving as they worked around the awkwardness.

After a long rehearsal, everyone was ready to leave. Slowly one by one, everyone trickled out of the auditorium and it left Ricky, EJ, Miss Jenn and Carlos.

"Boys, you remembered." Miss Jenn said fondly, knowing that she didn't have to repeat herself.

Ricky and EJ stood on completely opposite sides of the stage, barely even glancing in one another's direction. Miss Jenn and Carlos already sensed their negativity towards this whole thing.

Miss Jenn internally sighed, knowing it was going to be near impossible for the two of them to get along. She walked over to the piano and picked up a basketball from the seat. "So, we're just going to start off with a little exercise. Both of you have to stand opposite from each other." She said looking between the two of them.

Ricky and EJ's eyes met for a brief moment, stepping closer to each other. The two were probably six feet away from each other. "Closer." Miss Jenn instructed, glaring at EJ and Ricky.

They took one step closer, never being this close to one another. It was weird. And uncomfortable.

"Alright, so Ricky take the basketball." She handed the basketball to Ricky, who took it from her. "Now, you guys are going to pass the ball to each other and just say your thoughts regarding one another. Just let it all out."

Ricky furrowed his eyebrows and looked towards Miss Jenn. His face practically screamed, _you sure that's a good idea?_

Miss Jenn nodded with a hopeful smile.

Ricky swallowed looking down at the ball, attempting to think of something to say to him. Looking up, the words just spilled out of his mouth without thinking,"I think you're a suck up." He tossed the ball to EJ, who caught it almost immediately.

 _Suck up?_ EJ let out a hardy laugh.

"I think that you're a try hard.” EJ said almost instantly, tossing the ball back to the skater boy.

Ricky raised his eyebrows, “Clever.” His voice dripping in sarcasm. EJ clenched his jaw, waiting to hear what else he possibly had to say. “Your singing is _average_.” Ricky may not have been telling the truth there.

EJ caught the ball after Ricky threw it to him, “You absolutely suck at this whole thing. It’s almost comical.” EJ said, raising his hands around to the theater. Throwing it back to Ricky, who caught the ball.

The two boys felt themselves grow more angry by the minute.

Ricky smirked, growing cocky, “You’re just scared.” He threw the ball back at EJ.

“Scared?” EJ laughed loudly, almost mirroring Ricky’s smirk,“What do I have to be scared of?” Tossing the ball back to Ricky.

“I already stole your role from you, who knows what else I can take from you.” Ricky said almost proudly, his toss to EJ getting more forceful.

“As if Nini would want to get back with you.” EJ retorted, throwing the ball back with just as much force as Ricky.

Catching the ball, Ricky bit down on his lip, “You’re a _dick_ , you know that?” He threw the ball back.

Miss Jenn widened her eyes, knowing that this was getting out of hand. But, it seemed as if her feet were glued to the ground as she watched in awe at the two boys. Who knew how much they didn’t like each other.

“And you’re a _bitch_ , you know that?” EJ said almost instantly, his voice getting louder. He threw the ball back hard, Ricky catching it but stumbling back a bit.

Ricky didn’t say anything but threw the ball back almost twice as hard, EJ unsuspecting didn’t have a good enough reaction time to catch the ball. Instead, the ball smacked him in the face. The tall boy stumbled backwards, instantly feeling pain to his nose.

Miss Jenn and Carlos gasped, running to EJ’s side to see if he was alright. Ricky’s lips parted, immediately feeling bad for what he did. He watched as EJ brought his hand to his nose, and saw blood.

“Dud–” Ricky took a step forward but Miss Jenn raised her hand at him, immediately stopping him in his tracks.

“ _Ricky_ , I think you should go. That’s enough for today.” She said sharply. Ricky immediately felt his teacher’s discontent with him and he nodded, heading towards the door without another word.

As Ricky grabbed his bag, he looked back towards EJ. A frown spread across his face as he saw EJ wincing in pain. He then turned and left the auditorium.

Ricky waited about ten minutes outside and noticed that EJ entered the bathroom to clean his nose. Ricky knew that he should apologize to EJ, knowing that he shouldn’t have acted out like that— no matter how much EJ got under his skin.

Entering the bathroom, he was suddenly met with the sight of EJ leaning over the sink cleaning up his nose without a shirt. Ricky pretended not to notice how defined his muscles are and how soft his skin looked. He quickly adverted his eyes once EJ noticed his presence.

“Hey, man,” Ricky said almost shyly, swallowing, “I shouldn’t have thrown it that hard.”

EJ grabbed his shirt and pulled it on over his head, “Save it.” He said, his jaw clenching.

“Look, I just want to apologize. I shouldn’t have—” Ricky began, taking a step forward. EJ turned his body toward Ricky.

“Why are you even doing _this_?” EJ asked curtly, cutting Ricky off and taking a step forward. Ricky took a step back and swallowed.

The two boys stood for a moment, their eyes meeting for a while. Ricky began to wonder why he is doing this? It was about Nini but he really hadn’t thought of her in the last week. At least not in _that_ way. But, the past few weeks have opened his eyes to the world of theater and productions. But Ricky couldn’t find the words to tell that to EJ.

EJ tore his eyes away from Ricky’s and shrugged, “That’s all I’m asking.”


	4. FOUR

It had been two days since the basketball incident and Miss Jenn decided to cancel their "chemistry rehearsal" the following day, not knowing if she should continue these rehearsals. Regular rehearsals still went on as usual, but the air was different since then.

Everything was out in the air— they both knew their negative feelings towards one another. Plus, when EJ came into school with a swollen lip the next day, everyone knew that it had been from Ricky. But, no one dared to ask questions.

Ricky genuinely felt bad about what he did to him, it was never his intention to physically hurt EJ. He wished that EJ accepted his apology but he didn't know how to get to him.

It was almost eighth period, the last period of the school day. Ricky sighed and closed his locker, walking in the direction of his history class. As he walked, he heard a familiar voice call his name. He turned to reveal Nini, who was trying to catch up to him.

"Nini?" Ricky asked confused as to why she was talking to him. They hadn't really talked in a while.

"Hey." She finally caught up to him.

"Hey?" Ricky said, looking down at Nini with a questioning look on his face. _I thought you didn't want to talk to me ever again._

"I heard about what happened with you and EJ." She hummed, looking at him with her big eyes.

Ricky sighed, bringing his hand up to his face, "Look, it was a dick move– I wasn't thinking and I tried to apologize—" He spluttered out quickly but Nini nudged him.

"He told me everything." Nini gave him a half smile, "I know that we haven't been on the best terms lately but don't beat yourself up over this. Maybe try to apologize to him again. I don't think he _really_ hates you."

Ricky looked down at Nini for a moment and nodded. He really valued her opinion and maybe he should try apologizing to him again. Since he threw that basketball, Ricky started to feel as if he wanted to just start over with EJ. He was tired of this silent back and forth feud that they had going on. Ricky already had too much to worry about.

The bell rang and Ricky nodded at Nini. "Okay." He said softly, which received a smile from Nini. From there they said goodbye and went to their classes.

The two of them left that conversation with a good feeling. Like they left things on good terms, it was almost an unspoken thing. Maybe everything was going to be okay with him and Nini. Once again, Ricky noticed how his feelings toward Nini weren't as they used to be.

—

EJ walked into rehearsal, his eyes landing on Ricky almost instantly. Just as it did yesterday during rehearsal, everyone became quiet. The air was still thick with tension and nobody knew how to handle it.

Ricky's eyes landed on EJ, who's lip was slightly swollen. His thoughts instantly went to his conversation with Nini, wondering if he should still apologize to him. Was it really the best idea to apologize to him again? When he barely got to him the first time?

Ricky knew it was the right thing. He would always feel bad about it, even if it was a minor injury. Although he was angry at EJ in that moment and at what he said, it was all his pent up anger towards the Nini situation, and even his parents— but, we're not going to talk about that right now.

EJ went to bed the last two nights with a nervous feeling in his stomach and he knew that it was about this whole Ricky situation. He never wanted to make enemies with anyone. He felt bad about the things he said to and about Ricky. He thought back to what Ashlyn said about Ricky prior to the basketball incident, _remember you don't even know him._ Why did he dislike Ricky so much? He could not figure this part out.

The pair's eyes met for a brief moment. EJ's eye contact with the brown eyed boy was cut off by Ashlyn standing in front of him, "Hey!" She chirped, smiling up at her cousin.

EJ cleared his throat and gave his cousin a small smile, "Hey."

"How's the lip?"

EJ shrugged, "It wouldn't be so bad if everyone didn't stare at it all day."

"Well, I think it suits you." Ashlyn nudged her cousin's size, the comment receiving a chuckle from the boy beside her.

"Alright everyone," Miss Jenn clapped her hands together, catching everyone's attention. "Today we are going to rehearse Troy and Gabriella's duet of Breaking Free." Miss Jenn said excitedly, clapping her hands together.

Ricky and Nini's eyes met and they sent each other a slight smile. Carlos handed two microphone props to Miss Jenn, who then walked over to each Nini and Ricky and gave them one.

The pair of them took their place by the piano, both slightly excited to sing this piece from the original movie. Carlos gave the two of them stage directions and Miss Jenn told them when to start.

Ricky lifted the microphone up to his mouth and started to sing Troy's beginning part, "We're soarin', flying," He cleared his throat and Nini smiled at him encouragingly. Ricky continued, "There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach. If we're tryin', so we're breakin' free,"

As EJ watched Ricky and Nini carefully, he found himself gravitating more towards Ricky. There was something about watching Ricky try so hard for the sake of the show. He would never admit it to anyone but ever since Ricky auditioned for the musical, he constantly surprised EJ with his talent. EJ really enjoyed the sound of Ricky's voice, something so smooth but _so_ — Nini's voice cut into his thoughts.

"If we're trying, so we're breaking free..." Nini sang.

EJ's eyes widened. Why was he thinking about Ricky?

"Woo!" Ashlyn cupped her hands around her mouth, directing the word towards the two preforming. This earned smiles from both Ricky and Nini but they continued with their song.

"You know the world can see us, in a way that's different than who we are..."

"Creating space between us, til we're separate hearts,"

Ricky's eyes flicked towards EJ, who was already looking in his direction. Ricky continued to sing, suddenly gaining confidence that EJ was listening— but it wasn't in a show-off way. The two boys tore their gaze from one another and Nini and Ricky sang the chorus of the song.

EJ watched the two performing, trying his best not to let his mind wander to Ricky. Before he knew it, his girlfriend and her ex-boyfriend finished singing the song. Everybody cheered for the pair and Ricky felt good. He genuinely liked performing.

Soon enough, Miss Jenn announced the end of rehearsal and everyone settled down. Ricky thought back to EJ and how he really wanted to apologize. After grabbing his belongings, he scanned the room for EJ.

But he had already left.


	5. FIVE

All weekend Ricky thought about what he wanted to say to EJ that could possibly make things better. He had so many scenarios running through his head but he couldn't get it out. He didn't understand why this was bothering him so much. As Monday morning rolled around, he knew that today was the day. He wanted to end this feud with EJ once and for all.

He didn't exactly know how he was going to get EJ to talk to him or if EJ will even forgive him.

After a long Monday and all of Ricky’s classes dragging by slowly, it was finally time for rehearsal. Ricky strolled down the hallway watching his peers trickle out of the school, making his way to the auditorium. Surprisingly, he wasn’t late for once.

Ricky immediately spotted Big Red who was leaning against the piano and made a beeline towards him. Big Red lifted his head and saw his best friend, “Hey, dude!”

“Hey.”

“How was your weekend?” Red asked as Ricky set his bag down beside the piano. Ricky’s eyes flicked around the stage, unconsciously looking for EJ.

Ricky shrugged, “I didn’t really do anything, so pretty boring. How was your weekend?”

“It was pretty good!” The redhead said quickly, “My mom got me this new game for PS4— it’s really cool, you should come over to play sometime. It’s got this sick story mode that—” Miss Jenn clapped her hands which interrupted their conversation.

Big Red frowned but Ricky nudged his side, “That sounds cool, Thursday after rehearsal?” He whispered to his friend, not listening to Miss Jenn who had just started talking to the cast.

Big Red smiled softly and nodded his head. 

Ricky turned his attention to Miss Jenn and hadn’t even realized that everyone had come in. His eyes landed on EJ, who had his arms crossed and was listening intently to Miss Jenn. He was wearing a gray t-shirt and Ricky swallowed, trying not to notice how he looked in it. It’s just a t-shirt but why did he look so good in it?

Ricky’s eyes widened and he finally decided to listen to Miss Jenn. She was explaining how they are going to go through the Stick to the Status Quo choreography again and run through some Troy and Gabriella scenes. “Also, EJ and Ricky please come see me after rehearsal.”

Ricky furrowed his eyebrows, his gaze turning towards EJ who was already mirroring his expression. Was this about their chemistry rehearsals? Are they going to continue? Are they going to end?

The two broke each other’s gaze almost simultaneously and went to work.

—

After an almost two hour rehearsal, Miss Jenn and Carlos sent everyone on their way. Ricky said his goodbyes to Big Red, Carlos and Gina, who were the last ones to walk out the door into the hallway. Almost as if it were like the first time, Ricky and EJ were on complete opposite sides of the stage.

Miss Jenn turned her attention towards the two boys and sighed, “Listen, you two. When I say that I need you two to work past your differences, I really need that to happen.”

Ricky glanced over to EJ.

“I can’t keep avoiding rehearsing your scenes together. No matter what your problems are with each other or what this is about, it shouldn’t get in the way of your hard work.” She explained, crossing her arms, “I do want to continue with your chemistry rehearsals but I need the two of you to cooperate with me and with each other. If you two work past this, we might only have to do one or two more chemistry rehearsals.”

EJ glanced over to Ricky.

Miss Jenn sighed, “It’s late, you two should be getting home. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Miss Jenn turned around and started packing her things.

Ricky walked over to his bag and threw it over his shoulder. “Have a good night, Miss Jenn.” He said, earning a smile from his director.

Both EJ and Ricky walked out of the auditorium at the same time and just so happened to be walking in the same direction down the hallway. The hall was quiet and the two boys didn’t say a word to each other.

Ricky gripped the strap of his backpack nervously, knowing that this was the perfect time to finally apologize and maybe end this once and for all. He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, trying to get himself to say something.

He stopped walking, “Miss Jenn was right.”

EJ stopped walking and turned back to look at Ricky, who had his hand on the strap of his backpack. EJ swallowed nervously but didn’t say a word.

"Look, man, it's been really bothering me about throwing that basketball at your face— it really was a dick move, alright? And I feel like shit about it." Ricky said, taking a step closer to EJ.

EJ didn't move a muscle, listening intently to what Ricky had to say. EJ can see how bad that Ricky felt about the situation and even though he got a basketball to his face, EJ felt bad about it too. He said way too many harsh things to and about Ricky and no one deserves that. EJ was just sat on his high horse and didn't know how to get down from it.

Ricky took a deep breath, “I just want you to know that I don't like Nini anymore, at least not like that. These few weeks have made me come to that realization." Ricky said, his brown eyes burning into EJ's blue eyes.

EJ swallowed, feeling something in his stomach twist.

Ricky continued, "I'm just sick of this," He gestured between the two of them, "I don't want to fight with you any more." He shrugged, putting his hand out in front of him, "Do you think we can just start over?"

His voice was so hopeful and EJ looked at him questionably for a moment. To be honest, EJ was sick of this silent game that they had going on too. Why did they really not like each other? What was it all for?

The anticipation was biting at Ricky as he watched EJ eye him. He really wanted to be okay with EJ, maybe they didn't have to be the best of friends but he wanted to be on his good side. Why did he care so much about what EJ thinks?

EJ then looked down at Ricky's hand and grabbed it. He looked up at Ricky with a slight smile on his lips, “Why not?"

Ricky felt like a weight had been lifted from his chest. He broke out into a grin and nodded his head at the taller boy in front of him, their eyes meeting for a few moments. They stood there for a moment, their eyes still connected with goofy smiles spread across their faces. Ricky then looked down at their hands that were still being held and he unleashed his grasp from EJ's.

"Alright, cool."

EJ looked down at the ground for a moment and then looked up at Ricky, his face becoming more serious, "I'm sorry for everything I said and for everything that I called you."

Ricky could see the sincerity behind EJ's words and he felt his heart beat slightly faster. He nodded in return.

" _Really_ — no one deserves that."


End file.
